


Stray Horror Shots

by strayhorror



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Horror, I need to do this, Other, and yes skz in horror, character death is possible, depends on my mood for the day, horror shots, im sorry(not really), may be triggering, no one is safe, some horror may include angst, some stories might have happy ending, usually write when im frustrated, willl include tw for possible triggers on top of each stories, your boi might die or maybe the bad guy or wtv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayhorror/pseuds/strayhorror
Summary: To vent my frustrations, what better way than to write your own faves in horror situations?Short horror stories, with skz as the characters (and not all of them will be included in each stories) based on the title of each of their songs starting from Mixtape(predebut) era.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Some works can be triggering so note to the people who cannot read things like gore, angst, character death, evil imagery, and other triggering stuff, do not proceed if you're not strong enough.

If you ask me why im doing this, tbh idk.


	2. Mixtape: Hellevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan wants to go home.

The cold wind blows through his curly brown hair as he walks towards his the tall building he once called home. It was his old apartment, standing rigidly with green moss decorating the outside walls and broken lights flashing in some corridors. His room, was in the top floor, one might say a penthouse but it’s quite a small room, barely enough for one person to live in. 

He left the apartment due to finding a new home to live in but ever since then, he kept having visions of his old house, eerily calling him back without even having any source of sound. For some reason, he misses the almost torn down apartment. 

He misses how the tap in the kitchen sink would make sounds of water dripping but when he checks on it, there was no sign of leaking anywhere and the sound would stop when he arrived. He misses how the ceiling would make thumping noises at night, waking him from his slumber to only to fall asleep again from a sweet lullaby whispering next to his ear.

And the elevator, the machine that took him up from the ground to his house, is the one he misses the most. The walls are wooden, some weird red marks can be seen at random on the light brown wood, the buttons shimmer with orange lights and the sound when it arrives at the top floor or rather the voice that echoes through the small elevator, telling him that he had arrived home.

“Chan!” A voice snaps him out of his trance admiring the old apartment. He turns his head to see none other than his current housemate, Jisung. He smiles.

“You’re sleep walking again but I don’t know how you managed to get out of the house this time,” Jisung said as he turns around yawning and stretching his arms, trying to head back to their house.

“Hey, I wanna show you something” Chan says as he grabs Jisung’s arms and drags him past the gate. Jisung’s face went pale as Chan went past the tall grasses and jumping over some tall stones and Jisung tried his best to not do the same. He has respect for the dead, you know. When Chan halted his movements, Jisung peers behind his shoulder to see a small square sized building, with steel gates as its walls, too small to be a house but big enough for at most 10 people to fit in.

Then Chan pushed a button that he just saw on one of the thicker steel gates, making it open with loud creaking noises. Jisung tried his best to break free from Chan’s grip but to no avail. As Chan pulls the boy into the small room, Jisung then realises that it’s an elevator with only one destination, and he dislikes where it’s heading.

“W-where are we going?” Jisung asks in eyes starts pooling with tears. Chan smiled and without looking at him he answered.

“Home,” as he pushes the button to hell.


End file.
